Clockwork
"Clockwork" is the tenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts in which the player attempts to sneak in to a Federation base (using Federation uniforms) and download several files. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *David "Hesh" Walker *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (Voice Only) *Thomas Merrick *Keegan P. Russ *Kick (Voice Only) Plot Elias Walker sends the Ghosts to infiltrate a Federation outpost high in the Andes Mountains. Their objective is to gather any intel on their missile program. While Kick is coordinating the Ghosts' moves, Hesh, Logan, Keegan and Merrick each carry duffel bags and wear enemy uniforms, and manage to take over an enemy vehicle and walk casually into the base. They approach a security checkpoint. When Kick kills the power they kill everyone at the checkpoint. Several enemies equip themselves with flashlights to see in the dark, but the Ghosts neutralize them. They approach a firewall. After Logan drills two holes in it, Keegan and Merrick each place mines inside the holes. After the charges are detonated, the base restores emergency backup power. After killing several enemy soldiers, they finally make it to a central computer. While Hesh downloads several files onto a hard drive, Logan, Keegan, and Merrick drop off their duffel bags on a table. A turret is in Logan's bag, thermobaric mines are in Merrick's bag, tear gas is in Hesh's bag, and shockwave claymores are in Keegan's bag. Logan sets up each of these defenses against incoming Feds as Hesh downloads the intel. When Hesh finishes, the four then pop smoke to cover their escape and head for an elevator. The elevator goes up to the entrance from where they came in. When they make it, Hesh pretends to be injured while Keegan helps him, and Logan limps on one leg. Merrick speaks in Spanish that they were injured while fighting the Americans. This gains them access to a vehicle. After putting some distance between them and the base, they attack another checkpoint which causes them to be pursued a number of enemy vehicles. They try to lose them by driving onto the ice, and Logan uses a turret to blow holes in the ice for the enemy vehicles to fall into. They eventually make it to the extraction point. A large friendly submarine (callsign: Neptune 1-1) emerges from the ice. Their vehicle drives onto the submarine. They get out of their vehicle, open a hatch, and the screen fades to black. Weapons Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'Clockwork '(25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Hack the system (Complete "Clockwork" on any difficulty.) *'Deep Freeze '(15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Drop 8 vehicles into ice holes. Gallery Clockwork Beginning CoDG.png Transcript Trivia *The turret used when defending Hesh is nothing more than a stand with two P90s on it, a weapon not featured otherwise in-game. *One of the files is named "zork.exe", a reference to the text-adventure game of the same name. The game (in full) was playable in Call of Duty: Black Ops via the terminal. *Drilling too far will cause the door to lock down, therefore causing mission failure. *The player doesn't have to avoid attacking the Federation soldiers when exiting the facility; they can fight their way through the soldiers and the mission will carry on like normal. *If the player replaces their SA-805 with another firearm, they will be able to carry three weapons during the aforementioned part, as they will re-draw an SA-805 in addition to their two other weapons. *When Federation soldiers fire rockets at the Ghosts team during the chase at the end, if one looks closely, there are actually no rocket launchers in their hands. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels